


Cracker

by atropo



Category: Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кевин открывает для себя сущность программ, которая так похожа на человеческую, и пытается решить свои проблемы в отношениях с помощью того, что лучше всего у него получается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracker

Первый же цикл существования Системы оказался небезопасным. Раскрыв всё пустое пространство её через подключение свободного места на жёстких дисках, Флинн создал Сетку, и они вместе с Клу начали строительство. Пока ещё речи не шло о городе, Кевин хотел построить несколько зданий для проверки всех систем. Кое-что пришлось создавать из реального мира, вбивая в рабочее поле строчки кода – так было быстрее, но менее точно, – но большую часть информации Пользователь обрабатывал изнутри Системы вместе со своим помощником.

Вскоре они обнаружили, что недосчитанные, пробные участки опасны и непредсказуемы. Клу они ввергали в бешенство, Флинн относился к ним проще. Но когда он едва не попал под обломок скалы, они решили внедрить в Систему ещё одну программу – монитора, который выявлял и устранял бы системные ошибки. На эту роль Флинн уже имел кандидата, и Клу не стал препятствовать.

В Системе уже начинали появляться программы. Администраторам требовались рабочие силы, и Флинн установил архитектора, несколько инженеров, механика. После этого наконец он почувствовал себя готовым к осуществлению своего плана. Он заключался не только в том, чтобы просто загрузить программу-защитника в Сетку.

Алан, к счастью, не стал задавать вопросов и отдал Трона без разговоров. Кевин не спрашивал его разрешения на переделки, он был уверен, что Алан позволит ему это и без лишних просьб. Тем более, что его переделки были незначительными, но вызвали бы неудобные уточнения. Первой из них стало изменение памяти.

Новый Трон, загруженный в Систему, был копией Алана. Флинн не был уверен, как будет выглядеть его боевой интерфейс – одежда Системы, в которой когда-то Флинн встретил Трона впервые, очень отличалась от здешней. Трон сошёл с портала резолюции готовый к любому бою. Спокойный, сдержанный, немного хмурый – такой, каким был Алан в начале любого разговора с Флинном.

И в отличие от общения с Аланом, Флинн был не слишком уверен, что он сможет заставить этого нового Трона улыбаться, такую он излучал мощь и жёсткую, волевую уверенность в себе.

Добавлял неловкости тот факт, что Трон не помнил о прежней Системе, хотя боевой опыт оставался в самых дальних, закрытых разделах его памяти. То, что они с Флинном почти стали друзьями, осталось в забытом прошлом, и теперь Трон относился к Пользователю как подобает рыцарю относиться к своему сюзерену. Весь его облик напоминал рыцарский, особенно тогда, когда Трон закрывал лицо остроугольным шлемом.

Клу остался вести расчёт и следить за равномерностью дефрагментации их новой постройки. Конструкция постоянно заваливалась то на один бок, то на другой, и Клу приходилось редактировать процесс вручную, находясь на безопасном расстоянии. Он подкручивал то один, то другой ползунок на интерактивном экране управления, и отвлекать его значило попасть под горячую руку. Флинн кивнул Трону, попросил его идти следом, и отправился в здание администрации.

Трону была отведена часть здания. В папках Трону предстояло обустроить для себя всё, что он пожелает, и так, как он захочет, распределить весь объём своей информации. Тренажёрный зал, архив-библиотека, комната управления – Флинн был уверен, что у главного монитора Системы найдётся предостаточно информации, чтобы заполнить весь выделенный ему объём.

Пока заполненной была только одна папка, весь остальной архив выглядел нежилым. Пройдясь вдоль дверей, Флинн бесцеремонно зашёл в небольшую комнату, которую можно было считать кабинетом… или спальней, если на то пошло. Развалившись на диване, он хлопнул по обивке рядом с собой и улыбнулся Трону.

– Садись, дружище. Как тебе здесь? Давай, не стесняйся.

– Пусто, – прямолинейно ответил Трон.

Пока он был молчаливым – слишком во многом ему приходилось приспосабливаться к новшествам. Но Флинн знал, что это не останется в его привычке. Он помнил того Трона, который смеялся над радостными событиями, не сдерживая эмоций, и пылал праведным гневом, когда кто-то рядом с ним учинял непотребства.

Что там говорить, он помнил Алана, которого легко было раздразнить. Они вместе с Лорой столько проводили вместе после того памятного случая в 82м, что Кевин мог бы назвать сотню способов вывести лучшего друга из душевного равновесия. Едва компания снова перешла в руки Флинна, они с Аланом начали сближаться на профессиональной почве, и очень скоро привыкли решать и сложные, и простые задачи все вместе, втроём, прерываясь только на обед и сон. И тогда Флинн находился рядом с Аланом почти круглые сутки. Он мог бесконечно смотреть на эту улыбку или задумчивое выражение лица, наблюдать за тем, как Алан трёт переносицу, сняв очки, и как он задумывается над кодом, весь уходя в созерцание строк. Особенно серьёзным испытанием для Флинна становилось то, как Алан по своей вредной привычке проводит дужкой очков по губам, находясь в крайней задумчивости. Несколько раз Кевину удавалось перевести диалог в мирное русло, но в последнее время они всё чаще скатывались на перебранки на C++ и UNIX.

Кевин, погрузившись в воспоминания, молчал, Трон тоже хранил неловкое молчание. Наконец Создатель немного напряжённо рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку дивана. Трон, оглянувшись на него, тоже прислонился к обивке спиной.

– Ладно тебе. Как тебе Система? – Кевин азартно взмахнул рукой, – Мы построим такое, что трудно себе вообразить.

– Да, – кивнул Трон. Он нахмурился, высчитывая какие-то данные. – Но она пока настолько нестабильна, что я бы рекомендовал тебе почаще решать задачи снаружи, Флинн. Если всё здесь рухнет, ты восполнишь потерю, но ничто не сможет вернуть тебя.

– Не волнуйся, дружище, я верю в твои способности. К тому же, если я погибну, меня вышвырнет в реальный мир, только и всего. Никакого риска.

Кевин потёр ладонью подбородок и усмехнулся. Он замолчал тот любопытный факт, что он не до конца ещё разобрался с настройками лазера, и никак не мог выцепить из его кода фрагмент, отвечавший за этот процесс. Рассказывать Лоре или старику Гиббсу, единственным знакомым ему разработчикам этой штуковины, для чего ему нужны были эти настройки, значило рассекретить свои раскопки в области квантовой телепортации… то есть, перемещения во внутренний мир компьютера.

Ну нет, он был к этому не готов.

– А как тебе я? – небрежным тоном спросил Флинн, закидывая руки на спинку дивана.

Трону понадобилось примерно несколько тактов, чтобы обдумать ответ.

– Странный вопрос. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя описал? – на лице Трона появилась усмешка, и Флинн почувствовал себя увереннее.

– Да нет. Необязательно. Не чувствуешь ничего особенного?

– Мои системы стабильны, работают без отклонений, полная перезагрузка может потребоваться через два милицикла, критичный порог – четыре милицикла.

– Ну отлично, брат, абсолютно исчерпывающе… я говорил о другом, но, впрочем, это не важно.

– Хотел бы я понимать тебя, Флинн, – усмехнулся Трон и повернулся к нему.

Кевин улыбался. Пока поведение Трона вызывало у него замешательство. Он был уверен, что его эксперимент с импринтингом даст хотя бы минимальные результаты. Довольно много времени он потратил, вычищая архивы и логи памяти Трона, но ещё больше он мучался над проблемой привязки этой программы к конкретному пользователю. Пока результаты не соответствовали ожиданиям.

Хотя он не был уверен, что это вообще возможно. Привязка программ к их родам деятельности была вещью естественной, объясняющейся специализацией их кода. Всё очень просто: задаёшь программе сферу деятельности, выдаёшь необходимые инструменты, и она работает, как часы, только в рамках директив. Профессиональный импринтинг – так это называется по-научному, - не позволил программам работать в той сфере, в которой они не шарили, и, что бы им ни приходилось решать помимо привычных задач, они инстинктивно выбирали привычные методы, или же просто возвращались к своему естественному виду деятельности.

Флинн думал, что записи в коде помогут ему ладить с программами и психологически. В частности, ему хотелось получить от Трона большего энтузиазма касательно своей персоны. К дружескому отношению он привык, общаясь с Аланом. Но… 

Да, чёрт побери, он хотел большего, и Алан для этого был слишком далёк от него психологически, слишком упрям и слишком гетеросексуален.

Единственным решением в неловкой, разочаровывающей ситуации оказалось самое простое, несмотря на то, что для этого Флинну пришлось заставить себя действовать, превозмогая неловкость и чувство близкого провала. Приподнявшись с сидения, Флинн обнял Трона за плечи и порывисто прильнул к его губам. Пробный поцелуй мог выявить результат программирования хотя бы на физическом, подсознательном уровне, и с этим уже можно было бы работать дальше.

Какое-то время Трон сидел смирно, не пытаясь бороться с охватившим его недоумением и, тем более, не противясь воле Пользователя. Но, как только Флинн опустил ладонь на его талию, Трон положил руку на плечо Кевина, слегка сжал его, вытягивая этим поцелуем нечто приятное из неосознанного багажа опыта, а потом резко и решительно отодвинул от себя Пользователя. 

– Не надо, – коротко сказал он.

Флинн поморщился, напрягая мышцы лица до предела, и почесал в затылке. Неприятнее всего был не отказ программы, а собственное ощущение ниже пояса. Похоже, с этим экспериментом Флинн добился не своего импринтинга, а ещё большей привязки себя самого к Трону – или к Алану, черт его разберёшь. Ситуация была глупой, это можно было и не озвучивать, и от желания провалиться сквозь землю Кевина удерживало только то, что Трон был результатом его работы. Перед детищем собственного труда совсем не хотелось казаться идиотом, но тем более не хотелось выглядеть нерешительным и растерявшимся идиотом.

Обдумав положение, и даже найдя ему название, Флинн соизволил опустить взгляд и отметил неожиданный результат: похоже, поправка кода ему всё же удалась, и поцелуй достиг нужных точек восприятия Трона. Иными словами, Трон тоже начал реагировать на поцелуй соответствующе. Кевин увидел в этом растущий шанс.

– Это было неловко, – признался Флинн и, натянуто рассмеявшись, снова бухнулся на спинку дивана. – Ладно, давай поговорим.

Трон кивнул. Он не хотел, чтобы Флинн трогал его и, тем более, позволял себе вольности, и в то же время очень хорошо понимал, что ему это нравится. Это ощущение было не из приятных, противоречие между физикой и моральной стороной вопроса раздувало внутренний конфликт, и Трон почувствовал себя довольно нестабильным по части эмоциональности.

Положение спасло решение в любом случае быть на стороне Пользователя. Как бы то ни было, Трон был готов защищать его, подчиняться его приказам и, в конце концов, просто выказывать ему всяческое уважение, как своему Создателю. Но кое-какие вопросы прояснить всё же стоило.

– Я ведь создан не для этого, Флинн? – спросил он.

– А вот и вопрос на шестьдесят четыре тысячи долларов, – пробормотал Кевин, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Проблема программ была в том, что им требовался как можно более бинарный ответ. Именно его Кевину давать не хотелось – он почти наверняка означал установки в психике Трона, которые Флинну будет невозможно пробить никакими техническими ухищрениями. Начнутся вопросы, рассуждения, условия, всё как с людьми… всё как с Аланом. Больше всего Кевин боялся именно этих сложностей, которые с его умением вести переговоры почти наверняка вели к провалу. Но пока получалось, что с программой будет ещё сложнее, чем с живым человеком. Перед ними нельзя выкрутиться, сказать правду Трону сейчас нельзя тоже, вот настоящий мировой тупик.

– Ты создан по подобию одного моего знакомого, – медленно отозвался Флинн и развёл руками. – И с ним я был... довольно близок.

Флинн нахмурился, ему на ум пришло неожиданное воспоминание о том, как Трон относился к своему Пользователю – с бесконечным уважением, с твёрдой уверенностью в его правоте и мудрости. Пока этого же не происходило с Флинном, хотя он мог считаться пользователем Трона в этой Системе. Что-то шло не так, но что именно, оставалось для Кевина загадкой.

Тот Трон решал проблемы действием, говорил довольно мало и не любил медлить. Задания Пользователя он выполнял с азартом, схожим только с тем адреналиновым подъёмом, какой появляется после пару кругов на светоциклах по трассе.

– Кстати, дружище, – невпопад заявил Кевин в ответ на свои мысли и скатился с дивана. – Собирайся. Прокатимся.

Абсолютно успокоившийся Трон кивнул, принимая новую директиву, хотя между первой и второй прошло слишком мало времени для хорошего разговора. Память кода подсказывала, что слово «прокатимся» можно было смаковать, разворачивая в трехмерном пространстве картины свободного быстрого перемещения, такого же красивого, как полет трассирующего диска. 

– Расскажи о том знакомом, – заинтересованно заявил Трон, следуя за Пользователем из своей папки парой тактов спустя, – он был твоим?

Кевин споткнулся и приложил все усилия, чтобы эта неловкость не выглядела как признак вящей неожиданности от такого чётко поставленного вопроса. Трон всегда был краток и прямолинеен, в силу своей специализации, а сейчас – и молодого возраста, он не имел мягкости выражения мыслей, и поражал каждой новой фразой, затрагивающей щекотливые темы, в эпицентр неловкости.

Ответить всё же надо было, но нужные слова Флинн подобрал не сразу.

– Ну, он, как бы, мой лучший друг, – Кевин нахмурился. – Но всё равно мы... были почти вместе. Почти, но не совсем. Слушай, ну ты спросить умеешь.

Из здания Кевин выходил почти с опаской, подозревая, что его следующие вопросы этого парня будут не менее прямолинейными.

– Тебе не нравятся мои вопросы? – спросил Трон и, чуть хмурясь, качнул головой, – Прости, Флинн. Мне по-прежнему всё не так ясно.

Поравнявшись с Пользователем, монитор дружески положил ладонь на его плечо и с короткой улыбкой снова увеличил дистанцию. Флинн хмыкнул. Пока Трон казался ему ещё занудливее его лучшего друга, и с этим нужно было что-то делать.

Впрочем, это могло подождать на время. Выйдя за черту крошечного города, для которого пока даже не требовалась карта, Флинн подкинул в руке жезл светоцикла и ободряюще улыбнулся Трону.

– Давай пока покатаемся неподалёку, вокруг города. А потом посмотрим, стоит ли выезжать на Сетку, она пока тоже не слишком стабильна.

Он кивнул программе, предлагая первым активировать транспорт. Трон почему-то делать этого не торопился. Прищурившись, он осмотрел поле, границы которого мягко отсвечивали вдали, повернулся к Флинну и коротко обнял его. Кевин охнул от близкого контакта, такого горячего, будто Трон и вправду был человеком. Было сложно привыкнуть к тому, как программы, состоящие из кода, были внешне близки к Пользователям.

– Ты спрашивал, что я о тебе думаю, Флинн. Ты мне нравишься, но давай пока притормозим с этим. Я хочу послушать про твоего друга. 

Он снял жезл с локтя и, опустив ладонь, пару раз хлопнул девайсом между ног Флинна, заставив его судорожно дёрнуться назад.

– И почему и ты, и я вот здесь согласны. Думаю, у тебя есть ответ, Пользователь.

Отпустив застывшего Кевина, он махнул жезлом и захлопнул шлем.

– Догоняй.

Флинн проводил взглядом яркое пятно светоцикла и мотнул головой, пытаясь прочистить воображение от непрошенных картинок. Всё, что ему оставалось после такой наглости – это прикладывать ладонь к горящему лбу и хватать ртом разряженный воздух.

Ну и скотина же этот парень.

Зато далеко не дурак и не такой уж зануда, каким казался на первый взгляд. Бросившись в погоню, Пользователь уже азартно улыбался и пообещал себе обязательно обогнать эту заразу, так похожую на Алана и в своей серьёзности, и в своём небрежном, лёгком подходе к лучшему другу.

Гонка действительно помогала привести мысли в порядок и настроиться на одну волну. Флинн постоянно лихачил, пытался увести противника в сторону от удобных поворотов, любил подрезать его в удобном случае и следил за тем, чтобы оба они не выезжали за пределы ограниченного пространства. Трон отдавался забаве одновременно и куда более игриво, и куда серьёзнее. Он относился к этому соревнованию, как к пробе своих возможностей, как к решению привычной, но интересной задачи, и то, что он делал это с небрежной лёгкостью, не переводило их конкурс в разряд простого желания покрасоваться друг перед другом. Он решал уравнения Флинна на лету, уходил от его преследования, легко избегал попыток подрезать его и несколько раз настолько удачно подлавливал Пользователя, что тот вынужден был сбрасывать скорость до минимума. Флинн догадывался, что это не результат расчёта. Просто способ его прямолинейного, ситуативного мышления.

Эта гонка оказалась куда более удачным средством сближения, чем все слова и все поцелуи, Трон почувствовал это уже спустя несколько кругов. Совершенно необязательно было использовать слова там, где были способы проще и удачнее. Теперь он мог понять, что тянуло его к Флинну – тянуло честно и без лишних реакций со стороны своего кода, – склонность к азарту. Любовь к стремительным принятиям решений, к ситуациям, когда требуется быстрота реакции. К скорости, к изобретениям, к открытиям собственных талантов с разных сторон.

Это понимание Трон находил ценным, но ещё более ценным ему казалась информация, которую утаивает Пользователь. Она могла многое прояснить.

Оба они запыхались, ощущение скорости заставляло энергию внутри циркулировать так быстро, что едва хватало дыхания. Взбудораженный от впечатлений, Кевин решился на рискованный шаг: вывернув светоцикл из ограниченного поля, он приподнялся на сидении и крикнул Трону:

– Давай за мной!

Вдавив рычаг акселератора, Кевин рванул к Сетке, нестабильной, опасной, но гораздо лучше подходящей для гонок. На ней можно было соревноваться не только в скорости, но и в использовании уровней, входы и выходы на них появлялись и исчезали в произвольном порядке.

Трон, похоже, чувствовал тот же подъём, он подал максимум энергии и резко вырвался вперёд, изящно обогнав Пользователя. Обернувшись на него, он взял другое направление и направился к той части Сетки, что прилегала к дороге. Или дорога ему только показалась – это он подумал пару тактов спустя.

Сзади послышался крик Кевина, но Трон плотно прижался к светоциклу и не расслышал его слов. Ветер на такой скорости хлестал так, что, не будь лицо программы закрытым шлемом, он исцарапал бы себе кожу до пикселей.

Ему нравилась эта скорость. Никаких вопросов. Никаких неоконченных разговоров. Никакой неопределённости.

Флинн снова крикнул, и от этого крика Трона обдало холодом, хотя это не имело отношения к температуре, практически всегда равной в Системе величине. Его единение с Пользователем било тревогу, он чувствовал, что Флинн начинает впадать в панику, и силился рассмотреть причину. Он сбросил скорость и очень скоро дал Кевину возможность хотя бы различить его габаритные огни – он успел уехать действительно далеко.

– Вниз! – заорал Флинн.

Трон взглянул вниз и, не успев подумать ничего лишнего, скатился со светоцикла, позволив ему, завалившись набок, доехать до края недостроенной Сетки и рухнуть вниз. В падении светоцикл, крутясь, сложился в жезл, а жезл, рухнув с высоты на недостроенный уровень, рассыпался фонтанчиком пикселей.

Флинн с жезлом в руке подбежал к Трону и рухнул рядом, вместо того, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Трон с удивлением понял, что Пользователь смеётся – весело и азартно, будто только что его программе не грозила смертельная опасность. Но едва ли причиной было его всесилие – Трон и сам почувствовал, как губы разъезжаются в дурацкой улыбке, и они оба покатились от хохота, лёжа вповалку на глянцевой поверхности Сетки.

Успокоились они не сразу, Флинн поёжился и устроил голову поудобнее на животе монитора. Трон тоже снял шлем и откинулся назад, позволив себе расслабиться и уставиться в небо, усыпанное пакетами данных, тонкая линия их перемещения прослеживалась от далёкого портала к зданию администрации, и исчезала где-то высоко над ним.

– Теперь ты смеёшься, – немного удивлённо сказал Флинн и, задумчиво покручивая жезл в пальцах, вздохнул. – Не могу понять, почему это всё так… Чёрт побери. Это всё сложно, понимаешь?

– Нет, Флинн, – признался Трон, отслеживая взглядом особенно яркую точку в небе.

– Я тоже.

Ветер звенел недостроенными участками Сетки, голубоватое свечение с нижнего яруса очерчивало их фигуры холодным неоном. Флинн, бросив размышления о таких сложных отношениях, задумался о том, что оставленный в городе Клу почти наверняка видел его дурачества с Троном, и это его совсем не обрадовало. Но для своего помощника Флинн тут придумал действенное оправдание, и теперь ему захотелось как можно быстрее применить его.

Он поднялся, протянул руку Трону и помог ему встать.  
– Ты отлично гоняешь, дружище, – сказал он, хлопнув программу по плечу. – Чего о твоём пользователе не скажешь.

Трон с улыбкой качнул головой.

– Брось, Флинн, ты неплохо справляешься. Я с трудом смог обогнать тебя.

– Да я не про… хм.

Флинн почесал в затылке. Неудобная правда вырывалась у него против воли. Он умел скрывать слишком много вещей, о которых никто не догадывался, только за счёт невнимательности к его оговоркам. В минуты эмоциональных перепадов он мог проболтаться о чём угодно, и поэтому он учился после скрывать свои ошибки за огромным количеством других, пустых слов.

– Поехали домой, Трон, – предложил Флинн.  
Трон, так и не заметивший оговорки, кивнул и снял с бедра другой жезл.

В пути Флинн принял окончательное решение. Его чувства к Трону сейчас были далеки от того, что он ощущал по отношению к Алану. Он думал, что испытает сожаление в случае провала, но пока не чувствовал почти ничего. Кевину было ясно, что Трон и Алан никогда не станут в его сознании идентичными, да и не могли быть, раз уж на то пошло. Но отрицать того, что он надеялся найти в Троне не второго друга по увлечениям, а любимого человека, было глупо.

Просто… Кевин покачал головой, отчаявшись разобраться в себе. Трон заслуживал другой жизни, не сливания на него невостребованной мужской любви. Несмотря на то, что Кевин готов был отдать добрую половину Системы за его смех и эту дурашливую улыбку, а вторую половину – за серьёзный взгляд и насупленные брови, когда они не сходятся во мнениях… это был не Алан, которого он хотел так, что иногда вынужден был прерывать совещания. Это был Трон, в котором он нуждался совсем иначе.

Ему показалось, что Трон чувствует эту разницу. По крайней мере, её бы ему не пришлось объяснять.

Неподалёку от города они, не сговариваясь, свернули светоциклы в жезлы и пошли пешком. Каждый шаг отдавался гулом по Сетке, пружинящей под ногами. Трон хранил молчание, задумавшись о своём.

– Помнишь, ты…

– Ты хочешь рассказать мне правду? – мгновенно отреагировал монитор и взглянул на Флинна прямым инквизиторским взглядом.

Флинн вздохнул.

– Ты раскусил меня так быстро, будто я сказал тебе сам о своих намереньях… это как-то нечестно, брат, не находишь?

Трон едва ли понял вопрос, так что Флинну хмыкнул над своей шуткой в одиночку.

– Проехали. Его зовут Алан, и он – Пользователь. Как я.

– В твоём мире?

– Да. В моём.

– Кого он написал? – тут же вцепился в новую информацию Трон, почти наверняка готовый сейчас же сорваться с места на поиски этой программы. Флинн потёр пальцами переносицу и замедлил шаг.

– Слушай. Давай я буду говорить по порядку? Иначе мы не дойдём до развязки…

Трон вскинул брови, но не стал спорить.

– Алан – мой лучший друг, и мы с ним очень… много времени проводим вместе. Проводили. Раньше. Сейчас у меня есть Система, и мне его не хватает здесь.

– Поэтому ты создал меня, – утвердительно произнёс Трон и кивнул. – Я понимаю твои мотивы.

– Сначала дослушай, – вздохнул Кевин. – Я попросил у Алана одну программу, которую он написал для другой Системы. Ту программу я тоже знал. Тот чувак был просто потрясающим в своём деле.

– И ты перенёс ту программу сюда.

– Да, я…

– Я – та программа.

Голос Трона был таким спокойным, что Кевин заподозрил где-то здесь большой подвох. Он покосился на Трона и заметил, что тот очень задумчив, но никаких признаков насмешки или злости не заметил. У него отлегло от сердца. Пусть этот парень слишком быстро обо всём догадался сам, но, по крайней мере, он избавлял пользователя от долгих объяснений и всяческих пугающих предположений.

Например, что Трон знал весь его коварный план изначально.

– И когда ты догадался?

Трон посмотрел на Кевина и улыбнулся своей мальчишеской улыбкой.

– Когда ты с самого начала сказал о друге, я что-то заподозрил, – небрежно ответил он. – А когда ты назвал его имя, я больше не сомневался. Об Алане-1 я хотел спросить тебя позже, но ты сказал всё сам.

Флинн не мог припомнить, когда чувствовал такую неловкость в последний раз. Даже тот момент с поцелуем уже не казался ему таким стыдным. Он засмеялся, прикрыв лицо ладонью, с силой провёл ею от лба к подбородку и наконец смог выдавить:

– Дружище, ты видел самый крепкий мой провал…

Трон хлопнул его по плечу, и его лёгкое, по-дружески тёплое отношение к этому заставило Кевина немного расслабиться. Они уже подошли к городу и, выходя на улицу, Кевин дал себе обещание больше не устраивать таких экспериментов. Сеть была его испытательной площадкой, в этом никто не стал бы с ним спорить, но с программами, похоже, всё было немного иначе. Эти ребята могли во многом и самого Создателя обвести вокруг диска.

– Ты сказал, что я был предназначен для другой Системы? – сказал Трон уже в лифте, который вёз их на расчётный этаж административного здания. 

Кевин кивнул и прислонился к стене.

– Было дело. Мы с тобой неплохо повеселились тогда, начистив морду одному типу.

– Ты можешь вернуть мне воспоминания? – спросил Трон, и в этом вопросе Кевину послышалась требовательность.

Он опустил глаза в пол, улыбкой скрывая стыдливое ощущение, охватившее его вместе с раздражением на этот хамоватый кусок кода, и буркнул:

– Да пожалуйста. Дай только выйти из Системы, и снаружи я всё тебе настрою.

– Хорошо. Там ты встретишься с другом?

– Возможно, а что…

– Ты предлагал ему отношения?

Кевин уставился на программу со смесью усталости и снисхождения.

– Нет, мне ещё дорога моя жизнь.

– А со мной решил их построить, потому что меня можно перепрограммировать?

Лифт подъехал к нужному этажу, и Флинн торопливо вышел, спасаясь от неудобного разговора. Трон с выражением упрямства на лице последовал за ним, хотя Флинну почудилась вдобавок к этому тень ухмылки.

Клу встретил их недовольным взглядом, и Флинн сразу же выставил руки вперёд.

– Я не забыл про тебя, дружище, просто надо было испытать умения Трона… в полевых условиях. Всё работает как часы, нечего волноваться, – он подошёл к панели и внёс пару правок в расчёты, которые Клу любовно выстраивал в прогрессии. – Поэтому я ненадолго вас оставлю.

– Ты уходишь? Так скоро? – возмутился Клу и бросил взгляд на Трона. – И почему это, ведь ты обещал мне как минимум половину цикла?

Флинн тоже взглянул на Трона. В глазах программы читалось нечто вроде гордости, и, глядя ему в лицо, Кевин непроизвольно растянул губы в улыбке.

– Да так… нужно срочно навестить одного друга. У нас с ним осталась пара нерешённых вопросов.


End file.
